Keep smiling Finn!
by ProfessionalFangirlxx
Summary: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS. PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT TO WRITE ON NEXT. I AM STARTING ANOTHER ADVENTURE TIME STORY SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time Fanfiction… Keep smiling Finn!

WARNING! This is written in 1st person but in the view of Finn.

As I wake up I realize something. She's gone. No it must be a dream… but it isn't. Why I keep on asking myself, just why did she leave me. Every day I wake up to the same ritual. Cry, eat, go back to bed. I can't keep living like this. "Morning Finn meh boy!" exclaims Jake as he trudges up the stairs with fresh pancakes. The smell of chocolate sauce wafts around the room like it's trying to get me to eat them. "Morning Jake." I mumble under my duvet. Jake places the tray of pancakes onto my bedside table making sure I can see the chocolate sauce drip over the edges and onto the plate itself. "Come on wakey wakey! The pancakes want to be eaten!" Jake says as he gently taps me on my shoulder. Oh no. Not this again.

Jake frantically takes off my duvet and tickles my chest, my armpits and my feet. "Stop ok you can stop it now I'll eat the darn pancakes!" I exclaim, smiling at Jake. I reach for the pancakes, glad that I don't hold a grudge against them. Unlike someone else… "Hahaha lmao." Jake smiles back at me. He knows how I feel at the moment. He knows to take it easy on me. "So Finn what awesome, cool thing are we going to do?" asks Jake, chomping on his own pancakes. I ponder for a moment, not sure what I want to do. Then it comes to me. "We haven't seen lumpy space princess in such a while. Why don't we go see her?"

"Seriously? All she will do is brag about her new 'boyfriend'." Answers Jake. I stare at him with my longing puppy eyes. "Fine but I warned you Finn. Remember that." But by the time Jake says that I'm out of the door, my backpack hanging of my back like usual. Jake walks behind me, whistling a tune from an old song I don't know of. "C'mon Jake it will be fun dude!" but before I give him time to answer me, I'm pulling him towards the direction of lumpy space princess' dump in the forest. Once I can see her 'hobo home' I can see what Jake meant. There is a lumpy space boy sitting on a stump with Lsp hugging him, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. Oh god, I think, this will be worse than we thought…

I stride up to Lsp, my confidence slowly evaporating into thin air. "Oh my glob! It's Finn and Jake. Like where have you two been?" Lsp says sassily. "Hey Lsp sorry we haven't visited in a while," Jake answers for me "We have been dealing with, um some personal stuff." Jake quickly glances at me as he says this. I know what he means. I hope he doesn't tell her…


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Smiling Finn!

Chapter two:

If he tells her… I don't know what I would do. Scream. Shout. Cry. All of the above.  
I'm still trying to get over her. But it's hard to do. Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum now since she left. Jake puts one arm around my shoulder, comforting me, sensing my pain. "You ok buddy?" he asks, whispering into my ear. I mumble a yes and turn away, ready to leave. Lsp seems startled. "Are you two leaving already? You haven't met Myles (I created Myles) my new boyfriend!" she exclaims. Jake grabs Lsp by her lumpy arm and she follows him to the bushes. I can hear whispering and I know they are talking about me, so I leave. Running, I push the branches out of my way and end up ripping my clothes. "Finn! Come back please!" Jake shouts desperately. I ignore him. Too angry to talk back.

But before too long I see a familiar shape in the distance. Myles. How did he get there so quick? Not bothering to answer I slow down to a jog, tired after my short spout of energy. "Hey Finn. Jake is so worried about you." Says a monotone, male voice. I guess it belongs to Myles. I eye him up. Green lumpy skin with pale pink eyes. Not a normal Lump Space citizen. "Yeah I know I am weird looking. But that's what Lsp likes about me. So why did you run away back there?" he asks, rudely. "None of your business." I growl back at him, pure anger in my voice. "Fine ok I will go back to Lsp," then he whispers "Because I'm not a coward. I barely hear it but it makes me wince anyway. Turning, I see Jake forming his hand into a giant fist. Oh great…

The over-sized fist picks me up with extreme care, taking me back to Jake. "What do you think you are doing Finn?" he asks, obviously worried for me. Or maybe just my mental health. "You told Lsp about Princess Bubbl-." But before I can answer he interrupts me. "NO! I didn't. I was asking if we could have a double date sometime. Me and Lady, her and Myles. Ok?" I sigh. "Sorry I just get over anxious a lot now." I answer, losing all of my anger in one breath. Like the wind picked it up. Jake hugs me and asks "So we are brogends again?" I smile. "Sure Jake. Brogends forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Smiling Finn!

Chapter 3

So me and Jake are Brogends again. Forever this time, I hope.

Anyway so I was wrong about Lsp knowing, she had no clue. That was really good news is suppose; but I don't know why. I guess I just need space before I feel ready to tell people. At least they haven't asked how I was with… her. But when we get back to our treehouse. It's a total wreck. Broken glass, wood ripped off. I wonder who did this. Oh no it couldn't be. Marceline? She turns into that horrific creature when she's angry I suppose she could have quite easily have done this. But why?

Princess. That's why. They have become even closer since I last saw them so Princess probably asked her to do it. Great. Thanks Bubblegum. Myself and Jake try to pick out things we can salvage from the wreck. Not a lot. At least BMO wasn't in there… he left a while ago. Found another game to live with, they live in the mountains of Aa now. I pick up a picture of Jake's parents holding me when I was a baby. I remember that song…

I'm a cute little baby and I'm shaking my ass  
Shaking my ass  
Shaking my ass

Such fun. I loved how you could get away with practically anything when you were younger. Then maybe I could have got away with Princess….

"Finn! I got our sleeping blankets. Now we can be warm hobos!" shouts Jake from the other side of what is left of the tree. "Cool Jake I got the pic of me and your parents. I will keep it in my backpack for safe-keeping." I shout back. He nods in agreement. I see something pink and pick it up. Bubblegum's hair. I shove it into my backpack but not really sure if I want to keep it or not. I will anyway.

What if Jake sees it? I will have to take the chance.

"Finn…."


	4. Chapter 4

Keep smiling Finn!

Oh my Ice King. Has Jake seen it? Quickly, I do a fake smile, starting to shake. "Finn…." He says. "Y-yeah Jake?" I answer. He trudges up to me, hands in his pockets that he formed. "I think that Marceline did this. For sure." Says Jake whilst he was looking down. I spot an apple. But it's not red. It's grey. "Ohhhh right. Yeah definitely her." I mumble, picking the colourless apple up. She must have sucked the red out of this thing. Then I remember.

"Jake! Jake! Stop she must still be here!" I shout desperately. Jake freezes in realization as well. Because there are footprints towards our house, but not going out. "Crud." I hear Jake whisper. A hissing sound coming from the pile of wood, right next to Jake, gets louder and louder. "Jake get out of there NOW!" I scream, my voice going hoarse. He doesn't move. A wood plank falls off revealing Marceline's angry face. I run for my life, leaping and grabbing Jake, throwing him out of the way.

"Aaagh! Jake help me." I shout as Marceline grabs my foot and holds me upside down. "Oh hey Finn. You aren't going anywhere too soon," She says sweetly "Anywhere but Hell!" she finishes with a thousand moans answering her back. Like the dead are under her control. Then I remember they are. Holy crud. She starts to squeeze my leg harder and turns me to face her. Her fangs gleaming like daggers in her mouth. I hear a whimper. Jake's new code for 'I'm coming buddy'. Next thing all I can see is a giant Jake pumping the poop out of Marceline. "Take this!" he shouts hitting her again "And that!".

A massive last hiss comes out of Marceline's dirty mouth as she flies away back to her cave of darkness. Jake collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. "Thanks bud. You're gonna be ok." I whisper gently, picking him up. I walk to the horizon trying to connect to him.

"He will save us Jakey boy." I say. Jake sighs in agreement. I smile and try again.

I have to connect…


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Smiling Finn!

Chapter 5 is dedicated to AquaSeaShells who has followed my story. Thank you so much!

Finally, I connect. But by the time I have we travelled far away from home. I don't want to be attacked again. This is the second time I have connected to her. To Ashli. You don't know her yet. She was young when the T.V series began. Ashli is an ice dragon, I rescued her from the Ice King when she was just a hatchling. Only now have we started to bond together. Jake thinks I will ditch him for her. As if.

Anyway, she is the darkest marine blue you can imagine. With diamond coloured eyes. Her scales give you the impression that they are frosted over. She has a strange warmth to her even though she has a dark, mysterious background.

I have never flown on her back because she doesn't completely trust me yet. I so desperately want to though. "Jake its ok, Ashli is on her way." I whisper comfortingly into Jake's ear. He gradually opens his eyes; revealingly how hurt he is. A sudden swooping sound fills the air and a charge of icy wind blows down onto us. Ashli.

"Hello girl!" I say while stroking her triangular scales. She shakes me off but still makes an affectionate sound and nuzzles her head into Jake's. "Can you lift him? And me?" I ask. She contacts me through telepathy. Not always too clear though.

 _Yes, but only one of you. It will have to be Jake as he is injured. How will you follow me?_ She enters my brain as she says this. Confronted with all of my answers she disagrees. _You cannot get a horse anyway from hear and trying to connect to one will lose our connection instantly. I do not wish for that to happen._ "Yes ok Ashli I will stay here. We have already made a campfire and mini shelter. Ashli glances at our wooden shelter and gives in.

 _Fine. Stay here and do not, I repeat, do not leave this 'camp'. Ok I will be as fast as I can.  
_ I stroke her gorgeous scales one more time and our eyes lock. "I will miss you for that short period of time. Goodbye." I say with sorrow. By the time I sit down, they already look as small as a bird in the sky.

I go to collect more wood for the fire and spot Lsp, crying on a boulder.

I step back to give her more space.

What has happened now? I wonder curiously.


End file.
